Satan's Lullaby
by AllThatGlittersIsEmu
Summary: Yuki only went out to get some fresh air, until Akito showed up that is. R&R please


Hi peoplez ^;^ this is my first time doing a one-shot, so I really hope I'm doing it right O.o Because there is only one chapter, I'm not sure if I put it under the right genre, so if you guys could tell me that would be nice. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>I could hear the thunder echo throughout the small room. The flash of the lightening was the only light I was allowed. The cold wooden floor creaked under me as I inched closer to the window dreaming of the freedom that I would never receive again. The freezing air kept me in the corner trying to generate some form of heat. My hands were trembling and a cold sweat poured down my back. <em>Creak creak creak<em> My soul shot through the ceiling when I heard footstep approaching the door. "Good boy Yuki." My skin crawled and my heart began to race. He bent down, holding my chin with his icy hand sending chills down my spine. "All you need is me Yuki, never forget that." His words made my trembling worse. My lip began to quiver and my eye twitch as his poison entered my thoughts. "Why am I here?" I could feel his anger generating within him. "Because you're mine and no one else's! I am the head of this family and you shall do as I say!" Outraged, he dragged me across the floor by my hair. "You ungrateful brat!" The impact of my back hitting the wall left me out of breath. I could feel the blood trickling down my hands. "You'll stay here with me for the rest of your life." He proceeded to kick me in the face before making his grand exit. How long would I stay in this prison? My eyesight was beginning to fade as a light in the far distance burned my eyes. I was weak, unable to stand on my own two feet. My life was in the hand of Akito, these last two days felt like two years sitting in this cramped dark room. He reentered the room with an unidentifiable motive following him. "I'm sorry about earlier, but you are mine and mine alone." He whispered letting his hands wander across my body. Maybe it was just but I could hear someone shouting outside. I only caught a glimpse of the intruder _Is that…?_ There was a rush of blue across the window followed by a few of Akito's people. "Look at me!" He pressed me against the wall forcing his hands up my shirt. I don't know how he could tell in the darkness, but I followed his instructions. I whimpered as every touch drained me of my body heat. "Akito-sama! Some broke in!" He stopped molesting me and focused his attention to the guards frantically running through the house. "I'll be back." He ran his fingers through my hair before running out of the room. I listened to the echoes of their screams that broke the silence. I backed away from the center of the room as I could hear the ceiling shaking and cracking. The ceiling collapsed leaving a cloud of dust that seemed to give light to the dark abyss. "Yuki, come on!" I was shocked when I heard his voice. I couldn't believe that my little neko came to rescue me. "We don't have time! Come on!" He grabbed my by my hand. "On the count of three run." I was still shocked and in the comatose state that Akito left me in. "One, two...three!" We ran through the door, breaking it in the process. We jolted through the hallway, jumping out of the window and into a bush surrounded by mud and grass. "Akito-sama, I saw them go this way!" I began to relax when their voices dissipated in the sound of the heavy rain. "Thank you, Kyo." His face turned bright red and radiated heat when I said this. "It's nothing, let's go." We managed to climb the gate without being spotted. My senses were renewed after leaving that torture chamber. The feel of the rain against my skin, the smell of plants, the breath taking sight of the streetlights, and being with Kyo was enough for me to die in peace and happiness. "Hey Kyo." His soaking wet hair splashed me when he turned. "Why did you stop? Somthin wrong?" I shook my head "No, it's nothing. I just wanted to let you know that I have a treat for you when we get home." It took him a minute before he started blushing again. _How cute._ I held him in an embrace, enjoying the warmth that he had. I kissed him tenderly under the shining moonlight hoping for this moment never to end.


End file.
